


Methods of a mother

by MarshmaLaw



Category: Castle
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Kisses, Protective Rick, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Soft Kate Beckett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmaLaw/pseuds/MarshmaLaw
Summary: Kate insists on not being sick, Rick knows better.There is no Josh in this, Castle and Beckett know each other pretty well but they are not together. Yet.





	Methods of a mother

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from all the angst of Our shattered hearts, so here comes this... thing.  
Every horizontal line means the change of POV. I hope it doesn't confuse or annoy anyone too much.  
No beta. I don't own anything from Castle.

Cold.

Warm.

Cold, again.

Both at the same time? How was that even possible?

Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk, filling out the last pages of paperwork from their most recent case. They finally aprehanded their guy, after three days of practically chasing their own tails and reading through tons of case files containing the life of the suspect. How could one person have so many connections was beyond her. She didnt think it was even possible, but today proved otherwise.

After hours of going through houndreds of statements, they found one witness hidden in an old apartment in Tribeca. Castle was, surprisingly, very helpful this time, spotuing theories left and right until one really stuck with Ryan. They were actually good if you left out the CIA and alien abduction parts. Not that she would ever tell him that. His ego was big enough already.

One thing led to another and now their murderer was in holding, his statement written down, waiting to be processed and now all they had to do was finish up the loose ends. One of them, unfortunately, being paperwork.

This is usually the part where Castle miraculously disappears, claiming other engagements, which always leads to Beckett spending ungodly hours at the precinct filling out paperwork. Sometimes she wishes she could just disappear as well and let someone else do it.

Kate was immensely glad that her day was almost over because she was completely exhausted and there was a weird feeling in her stomach. She’s been feeling unwell for the last couple of days but dismissed it as a result of the caseload that their team was receiving recently due to the crime rate spike in New York. There was a dull pain behind her eyes and to make matters worse, she couldn’t hide her sniffling anymore. _Please let there be no more body drops so I can finish this paperwork in peace and go home._

A big, warm and comfy bed in her apartment sounded like a personal piece of heaven right now. With that motivation mind, Kate diligently continued her writing. _Just three more pages._

Her hard-won concentration was broken, however, by a sudden and loud sneeze. She tried to smother it but to no avail. She just hoped that no one noticed but judging by the amount of people in the room at the late hour, it was very improbable that anyone took notice. That would be humiliating. Kate Beckett did NOT get sick. Ever.

Hard as she tried to continue, vehemently ignoring the building ache all over her body and the warmth spilling over her cheeks like molten lava, it was for nothing since every line on the paper was becoming blurry and unrecognizable. The fuzzy feeling in her head made her miss Castle’s footsteps coming from behind her, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. If it weren’t for the hand on her shoulder, his presence might have gone unnoticed altogether. As it was, the gesture was so unexpected that it actually made her jump in her seat.

„Damn it, Castle!" Kate cursed quietly. How could he sneak up on her like that? She was a homicide detective, for god‘s sake. What was he even doing here this late? Everyone knows that he evades even the smallest mentions of paperwork like a plague. „I thought you disappeared when I pulled the first paper out.” Castle at least had the decency to look a bit guilty. “Anyway, shouldn‘t you be home with Alexis?“ She remembered the way that Castle moped around the precinct for the last few days since Alexis wasn’t feeling well. _A theme that seems to go around these days._

„Well... yes I think you said something like that, but since when do I ever listen to you? I’ll have you know that in regards of Alexis, I already tucked her in an hour ago, but something told me you would still be here.” Almost as if he forgot and just remembered, Castle held out one of the cups. “By the way, I brought you some coffee.” After a beat of silence, he added: „Decaf.”

The face she made must’ve been really disapproving because it made Rick laugh out loud.

„I know, I know. It’s a complete blasphemy to not give you any caffeine, but I brought this one just for the road."

„What makes you think I am going anywhere?“ Kate asked, while trying to not let her exhaustion show.

„Because I’ve been watching you ever since we cracked the case and you positively looked like you could sleep on your desk if you weren‘t so stubborn about your colleauges allways seeing you as a one hundred percent indestructible badass.” After a second his brain seemed to catch up with his mouth and he immediately backtracked. “Not that I’ve been… you know… stalking you. That would be creepy and totally inappropriate. I meant to say that I've watched you… that didn’t sound any better _Iamjustgoingtoshutupnow_.”

Kate, too tired to even consider dealing with the word vomit, just insisted on being stubborn. „I‘ve still got the paperw-“ Her own body betrayed her and interrupted her sentence with a sneeze. God, her head felt like it was going to explode at any moment, if given a little push.

„Kate. You okay?” The obvious display of vulnerability caused humor to quickly leave Castle’s face, replacing it with actual worry.

„Yeah, fine.“ She could feel the heat rising from her chest all the way to her ears and in her attempt to hide it, she tried to stand up. Which was a disastrous idea since the sudden movement just made her dizzier and her body swayed dangerously to the side.

„Kate!“ Castle exclaimed and luckily caught her by the shoulder before she could hit the edge of her desk. „OK, you are definitely going home for the night.“ He said with determination in his voice.

Kate tried to fight him briefly by insisting that she was fine, but it was done with such minimal effort that Castle just ignored her ranting, took the coat from the back of her chair and held it out for her. She put her hands into the sleeves and couldn’t help but shiver a little when his hand touched her neck. If Rick noticed, it didn‘t show on his face, so she buttoned the coat and headed to the elevator. She didn‘t need to turn around to know he was right behind her. Just like always.

_ **The next day:** _

Kate was lying on her couch, tangled in a fluffy blanket, almost asleep. Castle drove her home the previous evening and by insisting for the twentieth time that she was okay enough to walk to the door by herself, Kate managed to convince him to leave… with great concern visible on his face.

It warmed her heart to be honest, to know that he was worried about her. She could admit that, at least in her head. It was the last thought she managed while dragging her exhausted body upstairs and going straight for her bed. She didn‘t even take her clothes off before falling asleep.

Which led to this moment of Kate Beckett unceremoniously sprawling over her couch after dragging herself out of bed with a cup of coffe and a small apple she snagged along the way in hand. She could feel the sleep pulling her under again, and almost succumbed to its call, it was Saturday after all and she had absolutely nowhere to be, when she heard a soft knocking coming from her front door. Who the hell would be knocking at... she looked at her fathers watch..11am!? Wow. She haven't slept that long in a very long time.

Kate contemplated getting up, but really, it was just too far and she felt like shit. „Go away" She tried to say, not sure if the person behind the door even heared her when she could barely hear herself.

„Kate? It is me, Castle". _Well there goes my nap_, she thought while slowly walking in the direction of the voice. Looking through the peephole she just wanted to make sure she wasnt imagining things because of her fever. But no. He was really there. _What is he doing here?_

„What do you want Rick?" She did not open the door, she didn‘t want him to see her like this. She knew she really didn‘t look very good right now and that it would just make him concerned about her. Or rather, more concerned. Gosh, how did this man manage to be sweet and annoying at the same time?

„I thought maybe you’d like some company.” After getting no aswer for a solid minute, he continued:”I brought food.”

* * *

He was just making excuses, he knew. He just wanted to see Kate again because he was worried. Last night she seemed really tired and he didnt want to wake her up so he tried to wait this morning. He really did but his writers imagination was going into overdrive imagining Kate lying somewhere on the floor unconscious, with no one around to help. He knew he was being ridiculous but that didn’t stop his overactive imagination. Kate was his partner and he wanted to make sure that she was okay and didn‘t need anything. Not that he would ever tell her that, he liked his face too much for that. His inner rambling was finally cut off when the door swung open.

Kate looked worse than yesterday, he noticed right away. Not that she ever looked bad per say, it was just very obvious that something was not exactly right with her right now. Her har was thrown into a messy bun, her skin a bit flushed from the fever and he could see beads of sweat running down her neck. Realizing where his gaze went, he quickly snapped back to her face. Kate looked a bit annoyed but tried to hide it by biting her lip.

„Rick, what are you doing here?“ She asked, her lips forming into a sleepy smile she could no longer contain. Gosh what that smile did to him. Even when she was clearly tired and sweaty, she was still beautiful and her smile, coupled with his first name, could disarm him momentarily. Wait, didn‘t she ask something? Crap, she did.

„Um... ah… you see.“ He couldn’t even remember what he was going to say to justify this random visit so he just blurted out the truth while maintaining hope that she won’t kick him out. „Well, yesterday you looked like you had a flu or something so I thought I will just check up on you to make sure you had everything you needed.“ Rick said and ended it with a winning smile.

* * *

He was smiling. That cute smile that he reserved just for her when there was no one else around to see it. The smile that always made Kate's heart flip in her chest and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She couldn‘t be angry when he smiled like that and he probably knew it. Damn him for being so damn sweet and caring and adorable. Wait...What? Since when did she think he was adorable? There was no time to search for the answer since Rick was still standing in the hallway and she was just staring at him like an idiot.

„Well, I can‘t reject my fauvorite ruggedly handsome writer when he comes knocking on my door.“ She said, immediately cringing at herself. _Damn the fever for making me say everything that comes to my mind._ After gathering herself, she managed to add: "Come inside."

„You know, I could get used to you calling me ruggedly handsome, Detective Beckett.“ He said, preening a little and shooting her a grin, all the while walking straight to her kitchen. That look... that look could make her knees turn to jelly. Damn him.

„Yeah, keep dreaming!“ She tried to answer cheekily, hoping the breathlessnes in her voice wasn‘t so obvious. Deciding that her mouth had done enough damage already, she just followed Castle further into her apartment . „What.. are you doing?“ She asked incredulously when her brain registered how many bags he actually brought. “Did you leave anything at all in the Supermarket?”

„Uh, uh, uh Kate.“ Castle said, smiling. „You go lie down and I will bring everything you might possibly need.“ He continued, already pushing her towards the door he thought led to her bedroom. He couldn't be completely sure because he's never been in that part of her apartment, apart from his imagination. Not that Kate needed to know that.

* * *

Kate couldn‘t help but smile cheekily when she saw the door he was pushing her towards. She's forgotten that he'd never been inside her new apartment since the last one blew up. „Ehm... Rick. I know that sometimes I may be a little bit weird but, “ She paused, looking over her shoulder, amusedly watching him still pushing her with his hands on her back. She deciced to ignore the sparks his touch created. „I don‘t really want so sleep in my bathroom.“ She finished.

That seemed to stop Castle in his tracks but he was not deterred. Kate didn‘t even have time to miss his touch because just seconds later she felt one of his hands on her back again and one under her knees. „Rick? What the-“ She didn‘t have time to finish the thought because Castle was already carrying her towards the only other door, which was conveniently partially open and was hiding the bedroom. Kate was surprised that Castle hadn’t noticed it sooner, his attention to detail and all that. She was too tired to complain about being carries, so she settled on pouting all the way, secretly enjoying the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Kate Beckett was in his arms. He couldn’t quite believe it. How many times had he dramed of feeling the warmth that was radiating off of her? Not the fever warmth per say, not at all, he would never wish for Kate to be sick, but he was holding her. Maybe not the way his overactive imagination usually showed him, but it was still something.

He expected more struggle coming from her and when there was second to none, he understood just how tired she must be feeling. He carefully carried her to the bed and laid her down. Kate tried to cover herself in blanket but got tangled in it so he took it off of her completely.

„Hey!“ she exclaimed. He just ignored the glare she was giving him and covered her properly. „Thank you, Mr. Nurse. If you would just leave my bedroom now and let me get some sleep?“ She meant it to be cheeky but her sleepiness just sucked the bite out of the retort and Castle found the result utterly adorable. Not the word one would usually associate with Kate Beckett.

* * *

Kate hoped that Castle would just let her sleep now. Not that she didn‘t like the company or the care that he was showing towards her. It actually warmed her heart to know that he cared so much that he came just to make sure she was comfortable at her own home. Thinking herself finely free to rest, considering Castle actually left the room, Kate got comfortable in the bed and started to doze off, which was rudely interrupted by her visitor’s return.

* * *

„Really Rick?“ Hearing his first name made him warm up a little bit on the inside.

„Just eat it. You'll see, it will make you feel better.“ He answered, smiling softly. He handed her a spoon and watched as she slowly sipped the hot soup.

„Starring is still creepy, Castle” And back to Castle. _Good job, only took you like six seconds._

Rick laughed softly, trying to cover his embarrassment. Good to know that some things never changed. He remembered Kate’s first time saying it. It was years ago. It felt like eternity. How much has changed since that. The Kate Beckett from two years ago would never, ever, let him into her apartment, much less her bedroom, especially in such a vulnerable state.

The possibility of them sleeping together has been there since the beginning, the pull undeniable, the attraction palpable. But Rick was actually glad that nothing like that ever happened between them. It gave him an opportunity to get to know Kate Beckett beyond her attractive body. And boy, was it attractive, but Kate had so much more going for her and Castle was happy to discover more of her every day.

His mussings were interrupted by plate being pushed into his hands.

„Thank you. The soup was fantastic.“ Kate said, smiling.

He smiled back and just then took notice of how flushed Kate was looking. Her cheeks were flaming red and more sweat formed along her hairline.

„Kate, I think your fever is rising." Castle asked with concern in his eyes. “Do you have a thermometer?”

„No, I don’t think so. I don’t get sick."

“Yeah, you just scare the germs away with your gun, right?” Castle joked while trying to think of some way to take her temperature. Seeing as the thermometer won’t just magically appear in the room, Castle tried to think back on all the times he’s been sick as a kid to come up with a solution.

He noticed that during his silence, Kate gradually started dozing off. Gently, as not to disturb her, he laid his hand on her forehead, exactly like he used to do for Alexis. It’s been quite a long time since he had to do it like this and so he wasn’t sure if Kate had a fever or it was just his hand that was cold. He did the most logical thing and tried with his lips.

Kate’s eyes slammed open. “Castle, what are you _doing_?"

„To an untrained eye it might seem like I’m kissing your forhead. The truth is that I’m using a highly classified technique taught only to the best of the best to survive in the harshest circumstances where no acommodations are available to ensure the survival of all their critical extremities.“

“You were trying to figure out if I have fever?” The sleepy smile Kate offered him melted away any embarrassment Rick might be feeling. He would embarrass himself any day to see a thing of such beauty as Kate’s smile.

“I was trying to figure out if you have fever.” He finished obediently. “My mother did it like this whenever there was no thermometer around, which was a lot to say the least, and I had to do it once or twice for Alexis too because-“

„Rick.“ Kate’s voice promptly cut off his rambling. „It‘s okay. You can tell Martha that I really like her methods." she finished.

Rick chuckled and smiled softly . „I should let you get some rest. Call me if you need anything, ok?" After getting a nod from Kate he stood up.

„Will you stop by later?" Kate asked, suddenly very shy.

„Sure, if you want me to." Trying to put her at ease, Rick answered with his winning smile, reserved solely for her.

He was about to leave when a soft voice calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

“Can you come back for a moment, please?” Not exactly sure what to expect, Rick took a few steps back to the bed, stopping near Kate’s hip.

“Closer.” He leaned over the bed.

“Closer.” He bent his knees which put him roughly above Kate’s face.

“Thank you, Rick. For coming here when you didn’t have to, for buying all the stuff to make me feel better, for taking care of me. I’m really thankful. I know I don’t say or show it much, but I really appreciate it. So, thank you.” Kate said, and after a second of hesitation, leaned up to place a sensual kiss on his cheek, just inches from his mouth.

Pretending as if nothing happened, or as if this was a regular occurrence, Kate burroved into her bed and closed her eyes.

A playful smile was playing on Rick’s face when he answered:”You are very welcome Kate.” He was almost at the bedroom door when her raspy voice stopped him again.

“Oh, and Rick?” She paused, as if debating wheter she should continue or not. Whatever she saw in his expression made her finish, although Rick had a feeling that she wanted to say something different. “Don’t ever, and I mean ever, consider buying a thermometer.”

Castle didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. He simply continued walking to the door.

He also didn’t need to turn around again to see the smile gracing Kate’s featuers. After all, his face has been graced by the same exact smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the first chapter of every story I write is quite long, while the rest are much shorter.  
Anyway, let me know in the comments what you think.  
Next I'll most likely post a new chapter of Our shattered hearts, but feel free to let me know which one you prefer first.


End file.
